Fall of the Roman Empire 476AD
Fall of the Roman Empire 1. 476AD In the 6th century BC the Roman Empire was merely a small city-state, although by 265 BC the Roman Empire had reached its height, controlling over 9 million square kilometres of land, and ruling more than 80 million people in parts of Spain, Africa, Egypt, Arabia, Asia and Britain. The Roman Empire was a developed civilisation and thrived in many areas; Peace and Protection, Wealth, Trade, Town Planning and Freedom of worship, including constructing Aqueducts, Roads, and canals. But this peek wouldn’t last forever and on the 15th of March 44BC the assassination of Julius Caesar is said to have began the destruction of the Roman Empire. There were many factors that contributed to the fall of Rome. Firstly, the size and shape of the Empire meant that its borders became so large that they were difficult to defend. As a result, barbarian tribes could more easily attack the empire. Secondly, from 180AD the Empire entered a century long period of civil war when rival generals led their armies against each other wanting to become emperor. In addition, between 211AD and 284AS there were 23 emperors of whom 20 were murdered, further weakening the Empire as Generals became power hungry and stronger. Thirdly, in 284AD the Roman Empire was split into an Eastern Empire and a Western Empire by Emperor Diocletian. Diocletian thought it would be easier to protect the Empire and maintain control with 2 rulers, 1 in each Empire with the one in Rome the Senior Ruler. However, this only weakened the Empire, dividing its resources and loyalties by splitting 1 large powerful Empire into two less powerful Empires. Taxes were another cause for the fall of the Roman Empire. They were increased to pay for foreign wars but by taking their people’s money and putting into war, they weren’t protecting the Empire but further weakening it from the inside by destroying it’s own economy. As is the case in any country in any era, increasing taxation leads to civil dissatisfaction. Trade also began to decline during this period resulting in less equipment and supplies to the large Roman Empire population. This lead to shortages of goods which then led to further dissatisfaction. A further factor in the fall of the Roman Empire was the plague that swept through parts of the Empire. Sections of the Empire were weak and unguarded as the citizens were sick or dead, which meant these areas were left open for Barbarian Tribes to attack. The Roman Empire was further weakened because of the Generals’ continued interest in increasing their power, rather than fighting barbarian tribes. Many Romans refused to join the army and the Empire employed men from outside the Empire to fight in the Roman Army and fill the ranks. This had a major impact on the Roman Empire and further contributed to its fall as men no longer fought for their leader or country but for money, meaning Rome’s loyal support was greatly weakened. Finally, the last stages of the fall of Rome came with increased attacks on the Empire by Barbarians. By the 4th century barbarians were invading and capturing more parts of the Roman Empire which had become weak and disorganised due to the factors discussed above. Roman Legions also soon were being withdrawn. The army left Britain in 410AD and Goths under their leader, Alari, captured the city of Rome itself. Finally in 476AD German invaders who were lead by their leader Odoacer overthrew the last Roman emperor, Romulus Augustus. The series of events and factors during the weakening and fall of Rome greatly shook the world of the time and had a massive impact on the nations that had been under its rule. It also led to a long period of unrest. Sources : Images: : http://www.biblestudy.org/maps/roman-empire.html : http://www.vhinkle.com/rome/spartacus.html : http://kellyheng.pbworks.com/w/page/13851449/The%20Fall%20of%20the%20Roman%20Empire-%20Rachel : Books: : The Kings School Middle Ages year 8 Text book. Compiled by Sir D.J.Vassallo 2010 : Websites: : http://rome.mrdonn.org/twoempires.html (viewed 17 Apr. 12) I as as